Padfoot
by xAlexRiddlex
Summary: AU. just read. one-shot.


היה זה יום קר במיוחד. דממה שררה ברחובות העיר, האנשים התחפרו בתוך בתיהם מנסים להתחמם על ידי האח, גומעים כל טיפת חום וכל להבה מלטפת שהאח מגישה להם באהבה. רק ילדה אחת הסתובבה שם ברחובות, חסרת-כל, עם שיער ארוך מידי יחסית לילדה קטנה כל כך כמוה, שנגרר אחריה על רצפת האספלט המושלגת של הרחוב. הילדה עצמה הייתה לבנה כסיד, יחפה, לבושה בשמלה קרועה מבד דק, בעוד הטמפרטורה כבר הייתה בסביבות מינוס עשרים מעלות. פלא שהילדה עוד נשמה. שפתיה הכחולות היו פתוחו מעט ברעד, בעוד הדים יוצאים מפיה עם כל נשימה קצובה. עיניה האדמדמות נראו כבויות וקפואות, כאילו מתו. אוזניה הקטנות היו כמו נטיפי קרח, ואפיה הקטנטן והסולד נראה כמו גוש קרח בעצמו.

הילדה מעדה על השלג, רעדה מעט, ולא זזה עוד. שיערה כיסה אותה כמו שמיכה חומה וסבוכה, גופה הקטן נכנס מתחת לרעמת שיערה האדירה. סופה קרב, וכל אחד שהיה רואה אותה היה יכול להבין זאת. גבר חסון ויפה-תואר יצא מבית העץ המחומם שלו, וראה את הגוש הקטן שוכב על רצפת האספלט המושלגת. תחילה, הגבר חשש להתקרב אל הגוש, והוא שלף מקל ארוך וכיוון אותו לעברו. הוא התקרב בהיסוס, ונגע בקצה שרביטו בגופה הקטנטן של הילדה. כשהגבר הבין שהיא לא מהווה סכנה, הוא סובב אותה וראה את עיניה העצומות של הילדה, את ריסיה הקטנים מכוסים בקרח, ואת פניה החיוורים. הוא אסף אותה אל חיקו ולקח אותה פנימה אל ביתו הוא ידע שאם יושיב אותה אל מול האח ישירות, היא עלולה להנמס, אז הוא פשוט ישב על הספה, הסיט את שיערה הארוך מידי מהדרך וחיבק אותה. הוא בעצמו לא ידע למה הוא מנסה לעזור לילדה קטנה אשר רק מצא. זה לא התאים לאופיו.

הוא פשט את מעילו וכרך סביב הילדה. הוא חיבק אותה בחוזקה, וניסה לחמם אותה כמה שיכל. הוא לא הכיר כל קסם שיוכל להפשיר את הילדה. היה זה אחד מהקרים שהוא היה רוטן לעצמו, כמה דברים שהוא היה צריך ללמוד ודחה. כמה שהוא טיפש.

הילדה פקחה את עיניה מעט. היא רעדה ולא יכלה להוציא הגה מפיה. הבחור חייך אליה, ועצם את עיניה בעזרת ידו החמימה. "תישני," הוא אמר ברכות. "אל תדאגי. אני לא אויב."

הוא הניח אותה על הספה הכי קרובה לאח וכיסה אותה בשמיכת פוך חמימה. הוא בעצמו לא יכול היה לישון. הוא היה צריך להשגיח שלא יתפסו אותו. הוא היה תחת מעקב, ואסור היה לו להתפס. אילו רק ידע עוד קסמים...

תנשמת לבנה ניקרה על החלון במטבח. האיש פתח לקראתה את החלון ומייד סגר, שמא החום יצא החוצה. "מה שלומך, הדוויג?" הוא שאל אותה בחיוך שרטט מעט וכבה מייד. "בשורות רעות?"

הדוויג הנהנה והושיטה לו את המעטפה. הגבר פתח אותה, ומייד קרא את המכתב, מבלי אפילו להסס:

"רך-כף היקר,

אימא ואבא נתפסו. אני במנוסה עכשיו. הם הטילו עליי את המשימה שלהם. הם פקדו עלי להודיע לך מה קרה, ומוסרים שתשאר איפה שאתה ושלא תעשה שום דבר פזיז. התפקיד שלך הוא לשמור על העיר שלך. ואתה יודע בדיוק למה.

אוהב,

משקף."

ידיו של רך-כף רעדו מרוב זעם. דמעות נקוו בעיניו וזלגו על לחייו. הוא הצמיד את המכתב על ליבו, והתפלל שהדבר שהוא הכי מפחד ממנו לא יקרה. הוא לא מוכן לזה עדין. הוא לא רוצה בזה.

הדוויג ניקרה את ידו במחווה שהייתה אמורה להיות מנחמת, ורך-כף הסתכל עליה בחיוך רועד. "תודה לך," הוא מלמל בכאב וכיוון את שרביטו אל הצד השני של המכתב. הוא שרבט, "אני מבין." והכניס לפיה של הדוויג. "אני מצטער," הוא רעד. "אבל תצטרכי לעוף שוב בקור הזה. תבקשי מהארי שיתן לך משהו לאכול."

היא קראה קריאת הבנה ויצאה מהחלון. רך-כף הביט אל עבר הילדה הקטנה שישנה בשלווה, וקינא בה כל כך. גם הוא היה רוצה לישון ככה. בלי דאגות. בלי להיות שותף במלחמה. בלי להיות שותף בשום דבר. בלי להיות קוסם.

לבסוף הוא החליט לשכב על הספה הרחוק מהאח, כך שיהיה קרוב לילדה. הוא זימן שמיכת פוך משלו, כרית רכה, והתחפר בספה, מקווה שכשהמחר יגיע, הוא יגלה, כמו ילד קטן, שהכל הוא כמו חלום רע...

וביום המחרת הוא קם, סירק את שיערו השחור – מעשה נדיר – וישר את משקפי הראייה שלו. בתור גבר בשנות הארבעים לחייו, עיניו היו במצב רע מאוד והוא הרכיב משקפיים כבר שנה. הוא לא אהב את זה, אבל אמרו לו שזה גורם לו להיות צעיר בעשרים שנה, לכן הוא הסכים להרכיב אותם מלכתחילה.

הילדה בדיוק התעוררה כשרך-כף הכין לעצמו קפה חם. "איפה אני?" היא שאל בקול כל כך קטן ועדין, בעודה משפשפת את עיניה. צבע עורה עדיין היה לבן מאוד, אבל לפחות היא לא הייתה קפואה, וגם לא חיוורת. כנראה שזהו צבע עורה הרגיל. הוא היה עכשיו חלק, גמיש, ושברירי עם זאת.

"את אצלי בבית," אמר רך-כף ברוך בעודו מושיט לה את כוס השוקו החם שהוא הכין במיוחד בשבילה. הוא התיישב לצידה על הספה ולגם מכוס הקפה שלו. "מה שמך?"

הילד הסתכלה עליו בבלבול. "אני לא יודעת," היא אמרה בכנות. "אני לא יודעת מי אני."

"איבדת את הזיכרון?" רך-כף שאל בהפתעה והילדה הסתכלה עליו בבלבול, עיניה החומות-אדמדמות כבויות. הניצוץ שבדרך כלל יש לילדים, לא היה ניכר אצלה. היא נראתה כמו גוויה.

"נקרא לך סיינה," רך-כף אמר בהחלטיות. "זה בסדר מצדך?"

הילדה הנהנה וחייכה חיוך קטן. "איך קוראים לך, אדוני?"

רך-כף פלט צחוק נובח. "תקראי לי רך-כף לעת עתה."

הילדה הנהנה ולפתע היא חיבקה אותו. רך-כף היה המום כל כך, כך שלא השיב לה חיבוק. "תודה שהצלת אותי מאיפה-שלא-הייתי," היא אמרה, מהדקת את חיבוק הקטן והחמים. "אתה אדם טוב."

_לא ממש__, _חשב רך-כף לעצמו אך לא אמר דבר. הוא חיבק אותה לבסוף, מצמיד את גופה הקטן אליה, מבריש את שיערה הארוך בעזרת ידו, וחיוך נמלט לפניו בניגוד לרצונו. "את נראית לי בערך בת אחת-עשרה," הוא ציין כששניהם התנתקו. "כנראה שאת לא מכשפה."

"מכשפה?" הילדה הקטנה שאלה בבלבול.

רך-כף חייך חצי חיוך. "עדיף שלא תדעי," הוא אמר לה. "לטובתך. ועכשיו, רוצה שאקצר לך את השיער הארוך הזה? לא נראה לי שתסתדרי איתו יותר מידי."

סיינה הנהנה וסובבה אליו את גבה. רך-כף שלף את שרביטו ובתנועה חדה כישף את שיערה. תמיד הוא היה מוכשר בכשפים של שינויי צורה. שיערה החום והסמיך התקצר בבת אחת, מגיע לה עד אמצע הגב הקטן, ואז בתנועת שרביט הוא שינה את שמלתה הקרועה לשמלה מחממת הרבה יותר בצבע ירוק פראי. "תודה לך!" היא אמרה בשמחה וקפצה על רגליה, רצה אל המראה שניצבה על יד האח, ובודקת את בבואתה, המראה החדש שלה. היא נראתה מאושרת.

"אז יש דבר כזה קסמים," היא ציינה לעצמה ורך-כף הנהן מאחוריה. היא חזרה לשבת לידו ואז בחנה אותו. "אז אתה קוסם."

"אני בהחלט קוסם," הוא אמר והילדה הקטנה חייכה חיוך גדול ולגמה מהשוקו שלה. "ואת הולכת להשאר אצלי בבית בינתיים, בסדר?"

משהו בילדה הקטנה וחסרת-הבית הזאת גרם לרך כף להרגיש שהיא צריכה להשאר איתו. שאם היא לא תישאר איתו, היא לא תצליח לשרוד. היא הייתה כל כך קטנה ושברירית, שהוא פחד אפילו לגעת בה. אבל כשהיא חיבקה אותו שוב הוא לא יכול היה שלא להתמלא בתחושת חמימות.

…...

סיינה הקטנה ורך-כף לא יצאו כמעט ממפתן הבית. רך-כף הסביר לה שהוא היה בהסגר, ושאסור היה לו לצאת מביתו. סיינה, על אף שהייתה רק בת אחת-עשרה, גילתה בגרות שאפילו לגדולים ממנה אין, והבינה כל דבר שרק נאמר לה. את עברה היא לא זכרה, וגם לא ניסתה לזכור. היה לה טוב עם רך-כף, ולא שינה לה אם היא זוכרת משהו או לא.

הזמן חלף, ורך-כף לא ידע להצביע אם עברו שבועות, או חודשים, או אפילו שנים. בינתיים, סיינה רק הלכה וגדלה. חזה פתאום צמח על גופה הקטן-לשעבר. היא גבהה, שיערה התארך שוב (רך-כף נאלץ לקצר אותו עוד הפעם כשהייתה בת שלוש-עשרה) והיא נהפכה לנערה יפהפייה. משקף לא ניסה לתקשר עם רך-כף שוב, וגם לא להפך. הם ידעו שהם עלולים להתפס על ידי אנשי המעקב, שרק ניסו למצוא אותם ולהרוג אותם.

רך-כף נהנה מהזמן שסיינה הייתה איתו. היא למדה לבשל במהירות, ולאחר ויכוח מפרך עם רך-כף, הוא הסכים שהיא תהיה המבשלת בבית, רק מהסיבה הפשוטה שהיא לא סבלה את זה שהיא נמצאת תחת חסותו ולא עושה שום דבר בנידון. זו הדרך שלה לשלם לו.

רך-כף בינתיים חגג יום-הולדת ארבעים ושש, בעוד סיינה הייתה כבר כבת שש-עשרה, נערה יפהפייה ומתוקה. רך-כף בעצמו נראה כמו בן עשרים, הכל בזכות שיקויים שהופכים אותו לצעיר. ובינתיים, סיינה התחילה להיות מודעת יותר ויותר לרך-כף בתור גבר, ולא בתור אבא או אח, כמו שהיה בשבילה בהתחלה. אפילו רך-כף כבר התחיל לראות בה בתור אישה, אף שעדיין הרגיש כאילו הייתה אחותו הקטנה.

השניים לא יצאו מהבית בכל השנים ההם, ולכן היו אחד עם השניה כל הזמן. הם דיברו על הרבה נושאים – רך-כף אפילו ניסה ללמד אותה להשתמש בשרביט – וסיינה שמחה בכל יום. היא נהנתה להיות במחיצתו של רך-כף יותר מכל דבר אחר בעולם.

אך יום אחד הכל השתנה.

היום התחיל כרגיל, כשבחוץ חשוך מרוב עננים ופתיתי שלג צונחים מלמעלה. סיינה הכינה את ארוחת הבוקר, כמו תמיד, ורך-כף ירד הכין לשניים כוס קפה. הקול היחיד שנשמע היה זמזומיה הנעימים של סיינה, של שיר שהיא שמעה ברדיו יום אחד. היא זמזמה אותו להנאתה, מסיטה את שיערה האסוף לאחור, ואז נשמעה דפיקה על הדלת. "אני אפתח," היא אמרה בקלילות, אך רך-כף לפת את ידה. היא הסתובבה אליו בשאלה ומבטו היה מקובע על הדלת. "לא היו לי אף פעם אורחים," הוא אמר בשקט. "ואני בטוח שלא באו אורחים עכשיו סתם כי התחשק להם."

סיינה הבינה והשתתקה. רך כף הלך בזהירות אל עבר הדלת, ופתח את הדלת לכדי חריץ. הוא ראה ששרביט מכוון אל פרצופו ואז זה כבר היה מאוחר מידי – הוא נהדף אחורנית, בעוד הדלת נפרצה ושלושה אנשים עטויי ברדסים ומחזיקים שרביטים גבוה, המכוונים כולם אל עבר סיינה.

רך-כף שלף את שרביטו ונעמד מול סיינה ההמומה, ומגן עליה בגופו. "שלא תעזו להתקרב אליה," הוא הזהיר. "היא לא קשורה לזה."

"סיריוס שלנו נהפך לרגיש!" אמר קול מצווח שהיה שייך רק לאישה אחת שרך-כף הכיר. "קדימה, סיריוס בלק! תסגיר את עצמך! או שהיא תישא בתוצאות!"

"רך-כף?" שאלה סיינה ברעד ורך-כף סתם את פיה בעזרת ידו. "אף אחד לא מסגיר את עצמו," הוא נהם. "ואתם תהיו היחידים שישאו בתוצאות."

אבל לא היה לו סיכוי נגדם. הוא בקושי התאמן בקסמים בחמש-עשרה שנים האחרונות. הוא כבר שכח כמה וכמה לחשים שידע. אחד האנשים הטיל עליו קללה פורקת מנשק, ושרביטו הסתחרר לאחור.

והוא ידע שלא תהיה לו ברירה אלא ללכת איתם. "בסדר," הוא אמר, משתדל לא להראות שהוא נכנע. "אני בא איתכם _אליו_."

"מעולה," גיחך הקול המצווח. סיריוס הסתובב בכאב אל עבר סיינה המשותקת מרוב הלם ואמר, "תברחי מכאן ברגע שאני אלך איתם," הוא לחש לה. "תנוסי על נפשך. תצילי את עצמך. יכול להיות שהם ינסו לבוא אחריך. תברחי. תרוצי. קחי את השרביט שלי איתך. תנסי להטיל קסמים גם אם את לא מכשפה. זו מלחמה. מלחמה שהסתרתי ממך יותר מידי זמן. אני מצטער."

"רך-כף - " היא התחילה למחות אבל הוא חסם את פיה בנשיקה. הנשיקה לא נערכה יותר זמן מאשר חמש שניות, וכשהשניים התנתקו, סיריוס הרגיש שליבו נקרע לגזרים. וכך גם סיינה הרגישה.

"תברחי!" הוא צעק לה בעוד שניים מהאנשים לפתו את ידיו. "תמשיכי לחיות! את תהיי בסדר!"

דמעות זלגו על פניה של סיינה. "רך-כף!" היא צעקה אליו גם, אבל שלושת האנשים עטויי הברדסים גררו את סיריוס החוצה, וטרקו את הדלת. סיינה נשארה שם, רועדת מרוב הלם, אבל אז היא התעשתה. היא לקחה את שרביטו של סיריוס, יצאה מפתח הבית, וניסתה למצוא אותם, אבל הם כבר לא היו שם, כאילו האדמה בלעה אותם.

סיינה החליטה שהיא תחפש אותו. היא לא תוותר. היא לא תכנע.

היא תחזור לרך-כף האהוב שלה, שגידל אותה, ואהב אותה.

היא תחזור. לא משנה עד כמה המצב רע.


End file.
